DE 4015793 A1 teaches a connector having a housing with a contact element. The contact element is connected to an electrical lead at a connecting region. A seal is positioned on the electrical lead adjacent to the connecting region on a side opposite from the housing. The seal and connecting region are arranged in an aperture in the housing. The electrical lead extends from the housing through a holder and a sealing cover. An end section of the sealing cover is sealed by an insert.